


KITT: A Hero in the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Cars, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	KITT: A Hero in the Night

The night is dark, a sleek black figure moves through the shadows, virtually invisible except for an iridescent sheen on the black surface, and the pulsing of his red light.

Revving his engine, he moves swiftly, for not even the most evil of criminals can escape from him.

Although he is not human, nor does he feel human emotions, there is still something within him that draws him toward rescuing the innocent.

KITT are the letters on his license plate, and he has come to save the world.


End file.
